Graduation
by bubblehns
Summary: Remake From Salad Days - Graduation. Biar berusaha segigih apapun, Dia tetap tak bisa menang di bidang olahraga maupun percintaan. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah menang. EXO Member & Others is HERE! ChanLu / ChanHan - Yaoi. Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Graduation

Main cast : Chanyeol dan Luhan – other pairing will up soon

Rated : T

Chapter : 1

Warning: BL, Romance, Sad, many typo(s)

* * *

 _ **Biar berusaha segigih apapun, Dia tetap tak bisa menang di bidang olahraga maupun percintaan. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah menang.**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Seoul, 2016**

Seoul pada hari ini cukup terik atau bisa dikatakan cukup panas dari hari biasanya sekalipun memang sedang musim panas. Banyak para siswa yang memilih untuk tetap berada di kelas dengan mencoba menyelesaikan tugas mereka, atau bermain game dengan ponsel atau memainkan permainan bodoh dengan kawan sekelas yang terkadang mencari seseorang untuk diincar sebagai bahan kenakalan mereka. Atau tidak jarang memilih memenuhi perut dengan masakan berkelas yang disediakan oleh kantin sekolah, dan banyak lainnya.

Dari sekian banyaknya kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan, seorang lelaki tinggi lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke lantai 3 dimana _kakak kelas cantiknya_ berada. Tidak terlalu susah untuk mencarinya, ia akan selalu menemukannya di ujung lorong lantai 3 untuk duduk dengan kaki bersila dan fokus pada novel yang dibacanya. Tersenyum memandang si _pria cantik_ dari kejauhan, dan mulai melangkah mendekat, membuat gerakan perlahan mengambil tempat di hadapan si pembaca novel.

5 menit dihabiskan untuk duduk bersila tanpa ada rasa bosan dan ingin menginterupsi sama sekali. Si _jangkung_ malah sangat menikmati kegiatan _mari memandang si pria cantik._

"Tidak bosankah kau menatapku setiap hari, Park Chanyeol?" si pria cantik mulai melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan menatap si tinggi dengan penuh menyelidik, bahkan ia tidak sadar sejak kapan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini sudah menutup novelnya.

"Aku? Bosan?" Tanya si pria tinggi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan malas.

"Kalau diriku bosan melakukan itu semua, mungkin sekarang atau sejak lama, kau tidak akan pernah menemukanku di hadapanmu setiap harinya, _Deer_ " jelasnya dengan senyum gentle terpatri di wajahnya yang membuat lawan bicaranya mendengus mengejek.

"Kau berubah" dan pernyataan itu membuat Chanyeol membesarkan bola matanya. Berpikir apa yang salah dari jawabannya?

" _Kekasihku_ sekarang perayu yang handal, mudah mengucapkan kata manis hingga membuat wajah dan kupingku memerah. Kau belajar darimana hah? Dasar perayu ulung" si cantik mulai mengeluarkan kalimat panjangnya dengan nada menyelidik dan sedikit sindiran di sana sini. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tergelak di hadapannya dan menambah kadar kejengkelan si cantik.

"Apa salah mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu untuk kekasihku sendiri? Atau kau lebih suka jika aku mengatakannya untuk orang lain?" dan teriakan kesakitan yang ia dapat setelahnya. Rusa-nya ini sungguh memiliki pukulan yang dapat membuat kulit merasa panas setelahnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Chanyeol terheran melihat kekasihnya mulai berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

"Ke kelas! Dan jika ku tau kau menjadi penggombal diluar sana, kupastikan _aset berhargamu_ tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk 1 minggu kedepan" setelahnya melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, bahkan kini ia sedikit lebih tergesa setelah teriakan tidak tahu malu sampai membuat satu koridor memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan saat cemburu dan malu, Luhan" Chanyeol tertawa keras, sungguh menyenangkan menggoda kekasihnya. Tidak peduli menjadi bahan sorotan mata di koridor ini, dirinya dan Luhan sudah terbiasa, ini bukan hal baru untuk mereka tapi tetap saja bisa membuat Luhan berlari karena malu padahal mereka pernah menjadi _sorotan satu sekolah_. Dan Chanyeol mulai berjalan kembali ke kelasnya sambil mengirim pesan untuk Luhan.

" _Aku ada latihan sepulang sekolah, kau akan menunggu kan? Aku meletakkan sandwich di dalam tas mu, untuk jam istirahat selanjutnya"_

 **..**

 **..**

 **=To be continue=**

* * *

Hallow~! I'm back with re-publish Graduation like what I promised to you guys!

Apa kabar? Aku balik lagi lho~! Masih ada yang nunggu ff ini ga? Pfft.

Iya-iya aku tahu, aku banyak utangnya, php terus katanya mau update cepet dengan jangka waktu sekian dan sekian, dan blabla ocehan lainnya yang pernah aku tulis. Oke, aku ga akan memaksa kalian untuk tetep baca dengan apa yang aku publish atau nunggu yang aku janjiin selesai, dan aku ga mau menjanjikan apapun untuk seberapa cepat aku bakalan update sekarang.

Tapi boleh ya, aku sekalian ngejelasin (karena lumayan juga yang message aku) nanya kenapa aku super duper lama bahkan terlihat kaya ga bakal muncul lagi ke permukaan(?). Aku ini mahasiswa mendekati semester akhir, juga staff karyawan swasta dengan jam kerja shifting, dan weekend di pakai untuk kegiatan komunitas per-kpop-an(?). Jadi kebayang ya kenapa lama sekali ga ada kabar soal kelanjutan ff dengan segala janji a-z padahal idenya udah berserakan, padahal suka ngerasa bersalah setiap baca message "kapan". Aku ga mencari alesan, tapi itulah adanya, klo ada waktu senggang cuma buat tidur. Jadi aku harap sangat dapat di maklumi sekali.

Sebelumnya aku sempet update ff baru judul Classic (ada yang pernah baca?), tapi udah ku hapus semalam. Di notes terakhir, aku bilang bakal edit dan re-publish ff graduation dan valentine. Dan selama aku ilang kemaren, aku nyelesein dua ff itu sampe end, jadi jangan khawatir. Tapi…aku ga bikin ini sampe belasan chapter hehe, aku banyakin di word aja di setiap chapternya ya. Dan buat chapter pembuka, sedikit dulu aja ya, pemanasan. Pasti yang ngikutin ini dari awal, bakal ngerasa beda banget bahasa sama jalan cerita yang sebeleumnya hehe.

Makasih buat yang masih nunggu dan selamat datang readers baru. Hope you enjoy and like it! Nah, mind to still click the fav & follow button for me? And let me know your comment about this fics on review box! That's make me better anyway~! And don't mind to spam my inbox to ask everything hihi.(if you want to). Thankyou! Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Graduation

Main cast : Chanyeol dan Luhan – other pairing will up soon

Rated : T

Chapter : 2

Warning: BL, Romance, Sad, many typo(s)

* * *

 _ **Biar berusaha segigih apapun, Dia tetap tak bisa menang di bidang olahraga maupun percintaan. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah menang.**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Seoul, 2016**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dan cuaca sudah tidak terlalu terik seperti siang tadi, sekolahpun sudah terlihat begitu lengang, hanya beberapa siswa yang masih bergelut dengan kelompok belajarnya demi mengulang materi atau sekedar berkumpul karena teramat sangat malas untuk pulang.

Hari kelulusan untuk tingkat tiga hanya terhitung kurang dari sebulan ini, mereka sudah bebas dari namanya kegiatan sekolah terkecuali untuk yang masih ada sedikit perbaikan disana-sini. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, siswa kelahiran Beijing ini terlihat sangat santai, bahkan jika ia tidak masuk sekolah sampai dengan hari kelulusan tidak akan menjadi masalah sama sekali. Tapi kekasihnya itu manja bukan main, ingin tetap melihat dirinya berkeliaran disekolah yang padahal ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di tempat sepi.

Luhan sudah mendapatkan tempat yang aman, sudah dipastikan ia akan mendapat peringkat terbaik untuk kelulusan nanti. Hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah tahu siapa Luhan, siswa yang selalu mendapat peringkat terbaik disekolah dengan segala jenis prestasi akademik dan non akademik. Tak jarang ia selalu menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk lomba apapun terlebih bidang seni. Paras yang dapat dikatakan jauh dari manly, membuat dirinya selalu di elukan dan diincar untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih siapapun. Belum lagi sifat ramah walaupun terkadang terkesan menyendiri, Luhan hanya tidak suka keramaian, berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang mempunyai mulut besar.

Luhan sesempurna itu sampai membuat Chanyeol menciut untuk memintanya dulu, tapi sesempurna itu juga Chanyeol menginginkan dirinya untuk saling melengkapi. Memang dasar bodoh, kekasih tingginya itu percaya sekali dengan sifat berbanding terbalik itu sangat cocok untuk saling melengkapi! dan Luhan hanya mendengus geli setelahnya. Tapi Luhan menyayanginya. Sangat.

Luhan menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan terus menebar senyum dan menjawab setiap sapaan yang diarahkan padanya, akhirnya memutuskan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk mengambil tasnya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di dalam kelas. Dan ternyata kelasnya sudah sangat sepi, ia pikir harus secepat mungkin meninggalkan kelas, atau kekasihnya akan mendongeng sepanjang perjalanan. Mengambil tas dan juga _surat yang selalu sengaja ditinggalkan diatas mejanya seperti biasa._

..

..

"Kau lama sekali, apa ada urusan di dalam?" Luhan baru saja memasuki wilayah lapangan sekolah dan sudah mendapat sambutan dari kekasihnya yang berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang pelatih ingin menghukum muridnya.

"Aku turun tangga dari _lantai teratas_ , menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasku, lalu menuruni banyak anak tangga dan melewati sapaan demi sapaan yang tak jarang menanyakan kekasihku, Park Chanyeol" Luhan sengaja memberikan penjelasan teramat tidak penting. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Jangan membuat wajah ingin ku terkam, aku dalam mode sangat merindukanmu. Just for your info, Deer"

"Diam! Berhenti menggombal. Kau ingin pulang atau tidak? Kaki ku pegal berdiri sedari tadi, aku juga haus karena cuaca yang sangat panas, dan aku-"

"Satu bubble tea taro dan pijatan gratis untukmu dengan kau yang bertelanjang di hadapanku. Kau bilang panas kan?" Luhan menganga mendengar tawaran kekasihnya yang sungguh diluar nalar. Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan satu pukulan sayang tepat pada kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Apa yang salah? Aku memberikan solusi terbaik untukmu dan diriku sendiri pastinya" Chanyeol mengerang dengan suara kekanakannya.

"Dasar ahjussi mesum. Kau kemana kan otak pintarmu? Selain punya lidah perayu, otakmu benar-benar terkontaminasi. Dasar idiot" Luhan berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan area lapangan, menjauh dari si Park Mesum Chanyeol lebih baik sekarang, walaupun dirinya ingin sekali bubble tea taro.

Dibelakang sana, Chanyeol tetap terdiam di tempatnya sambil terus tersenyum senang telah berhasil menggoda kekasihnya untuk kesekian kalinya di hari yang sama. Perlu kalian tahu, Chanyeol tidaklah semesum pikiran dan perkataannya, dirinya cukup menghargai apa yang tak diinginkan atau disukai oleh kekasihnya. Apa yang ia lakukan semua atas ijin dari Luhan, ia tidak akan bertindak melebihi dari batas wajar.

Chanyeol tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyusul kekasih mungilnya yang sudah mulai menjauh, tanpa ada rasa khawatir akan mendapatkan satu pukulan lagi, ia mulai menghitung mundur dengan jarinya.

"5..4..3..2.."

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Luhan berjalan tergesa kembali kearahnya, dan menarik lengannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Luhan tidak suka jalan sendirian tanpa dirinya disampingnya. Dan kini ia tersenyum puas dalam gengaman si mungil walaupun langkahnya tersandung sana-sini akibat tarikan si rusa didepannya.

..

..

"Ibu dan yang lain kemana? Sepi sekali?" itu suara Chanyeol saat memasuki rumah kekasihnya yang sudah dianggap seperti rumah sendiri.

"Sedang pergi sampai nanti malam, kau temani aku ya?" Luhan sedikit tergesa merapihkan beberapa barang yang terlihat tidak rapih.

"Tapi masakkan aku makanan? Aku lapar sekali dan ingin nasi goreng Beijing mu"

"Call! Mandilah, pakaianmu ambil di lemari. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya"

Chanyeol mulai berjalan kearah kamar Luhan. Dirinya sudah mengenal setiap sudut dalam rumah Luhan tanpa harus dituntun kembali, dan tak pernah bosan untuk kembali memandangi foto kecil kekasihnya yang terpajang dengan rapih disepanjang ruangan tengah. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk meminta sebagian foto kecil Luhan untuk disimpan oleh dirinya.

Memasuki kamar kekasihnya selalu terfokus pada meja yang berdiri dengan sangat kokoh tapi jauh dari definisi rapih. Seperti biasa, meja belajar Luhan tidak bisa dikatakan manusiawi, banyak barang diatas sana, padahal jelas sekali dia sudah tidak perlu belajar sekarang-sekarang ini. Mendekati meja belajar si empunya dan mencoba membantu menyelesaikan kekacauan tumpukan kertas-kertas dengan tulisan jauh dari kata rapih.

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan kekasihnya? Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan kegiatan bodoh yang Luhan lakukan dengan kertas-kertas ini. Membuat surat cinta? Puisi? Atau pribahasa baru? itu bukanlah gaya Luhan sama sekali. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa tulisan pada tumpukan kertas itu bukanlah tulisan tangan kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengambil salah satunya dan mencoba mengamati, memulai untuk membacanya lebih jelas. Namun kertas itu terlempar kembali ketempatnya akibat rasa terkejut luar biasa saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau belum mandi juga? Cepatlah, sudah hampir siap" pertanyaan Luhan hanya dapat dijawab oleh senyuman canggung dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya yang tertunda. Selepas itu, Luhan menatap pintu kamar mandi sekilas dan mendekati meja belajarnya, menghela nafasnya yang nyaris tercekat beberapa menit lalu dan segera merapihkan tumpukan kertas dengan tulisan tidak rapih itu. Menyimpannya dengan baik sampai tak terlihat kembali.

..

..

Kini keduanya sedang duduk disofa dengan Chanyeol yang memangku kaki Luhan diatas pahanya dengan memberikan pijatan sesuai janji. Menu makan malam tadi adalah nasi goreng Beijing dan bubble tea. Tidaklah buruk, tidak juga membuat sepasang kekasih ini bosan. Chanyeol memaklumi bagaimana kekasihnya sangat tidak pandai meyajikan hal lain selain itu semua.

"Luhan" Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang terjadi dan dibalas dengan gumaman dari bibir mungil kekasihnya.

"Kalau nantinya aku tidak dapat menyusulmu ke universitas yang sama, bagaimana?" Chanyeol tetap fokus dengan pijatannya sedangkan yang diajukan pertanyaan sedang menimbang jawaban.

"Entahlah, aku pikir berbeda universitas tidaklah buruk?"

"Kau akan sibuk dengan dunia barumu sebagai mahasiswa, han"

"Kita masih dapat bertemu di akhir pekan, itu tidaklah sulit ku rasa" Sebenarnya Luhan pun tak begitu yakin, dirinya sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Setahun mungkin aku masih dapat menyanggupi untuk bertemu denganmu sekali dalam seminggu. Tapi jika aku dan dirimu berbeda universitas nantinya, kita akan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing"

Luhan menarik kakinya dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, menangkup wajah kekasihnya yang tertunduk. Memberikan sebuah kecupan manis pada bibir tebal Chanyeol, dan kekasih tampannya tidak bergeming, sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Kau hanya perlu fokus pada apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jika kau ingin terus berada didekatku, yakinkan jika kau bisa melakukannya. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya" Chanyeol selalu bersyukur memiliki Luhan yang benar-benar bisa mengimbangi sosok kecilnya, dan dijawab anggukan oleh dirinya atas penjelasan Luhan.

Mungkin dirinya harus berucap terima kasih sebanyak mungkin pada Tuhan dan guru sains-nya yang sudah mempertemukannya dengan Luhan dulu. Oh mungkin juga dengan otaknya yang pintar, kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin dirinya tidak akan dikenal guru-guru untuk dijadikan sebagai perwakilan lomba sains bersama Luhan dari sekolahnya. Dan terakhir untuk kekasihnya yang bisa menerima dirinya yang konyol dan bertahan sampai dengan sekarang. Luhan adalah pusat dunianya, sekalipun kekasihnya meminta ia mengelilingi dunia yang lain, dirinya akan tetap kembali mengelilingi Luhan.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah hari kelulusan Luhan. Dirinya tidak akan menemukan sosok pria mungilnya di setiap penjuru sekolah bahkan ditempat favorit kekasihnya. Mereka tidak akan lagi menghabiskan waktu saling menunggui kegiatan satu sama lain selesai. Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi tempat sampah untuk makanan Luhan yang tersisa banyak. Pulang dan pergi sekolah sendiri, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi partner lombanya dikemudian hari? Adik kelas baru? Tidak akan ada jalan sore dengan baju seragam yang terpakai. Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan bersama Luhan.

Sebenarnya ia hanya memikirkan rasa takutnya jika Luhan kian menjauh dengan segala lingkungan dan urusan barunya nanti. Takut merasa terabaikan sekalipun Luhan selalu menyempatkan dirinya yang dalam mode sesibuk apapun untuk Chanyeol. Dirinya takut Luhan akan lepas dari rengkuhannya sebelum ia bisa menjadi lebih layak untuk Luhan.

"Jangan dipikirkan ya, aku tak ingin menjadi bebanmu. Ini bukanlah hal penting" lanjut Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan hyung" Chanyeol terkekeh geli mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Itu yang ia lakukan untuk bermanja pada kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol nae dongsaeng" Luhan makin tertawa saat Chanyeol langsung menerjangnya dengan jari-jari yang terus menggelitik pinggangnya. Dan memohon Chanyeol untuk menghentikannya, ia sudah mengeluarkan airmata karena tertawa begitu keras. Dan berhenti saat Luhan terjatuh dibawah kukungan sang kekasih. Saling menatap dan pada akhirnya saling mendekatkan diri untuk membagi kehangatan dan perasaan lewat ciuman ringan yang berlanjut dengan suhu menjadi sedikit panas.

Saat tangan Chanyeol mencoba menelusup masuk kebalik baju sang kekasih, tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan sang ibu menggema dari ruangan depan sana. Chanyeol terjungkal kebelakang akibat satu tendangan Luhan yang teramat panik dan terburu merapihkan kekacauan pada dirinya dan menyusul ke ruang depan untuk menyambut kedatangan sang ibu. Chanyeol berdeham demi menetralkan degup jantungnya yang nyaris di cap sebagai perusak moral anak orang, ibu Luhan pasti akan menendangnya secara sukarela jika melihat adegan dewasa tadi. Mungkin dirinya harus mengatur ulang jadwal menjadikan kekasihnya sebagai menu penutup makan malam, dan sekarang ia harus memaksakan senyum terbaik untuk sang calon mertua dengan segala kesakitannya di bawah sana.

..

..

 **= To be Continue =**

* * *

Ga mau banyak cuap ah (ga janji sih) hahaha

Intinya aku seneng banget sama kolom review, walaupun masih sedikit, ga sebanyak kaya pertama kali aku publish ini dua tahun lalu, tapi seneng readers lama masih inget, balik untuk baca lagi, dan masih mau ini bener-bener sampe selesai. Lovaya guys! Dan untuk readers baru terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri, lovelove muehehe.

Untuk chapter-chapter awal lebih banyakin moment chanyeol-luhan soal keseharian mereka, gimana mereka pacaran, gimana mereka manja-manjaan, gimana mereka ahem-ahem (GA DENG), jadi jangan heran klo bacanya masih seputar mereka berdua, disini ga aku banyak taro cast lain.

Nah, mind to review again? Buat readers baru jangan lupa review, follow, dan fav ya hihihi. Makasih untuk kalian yang ada disini. Xoxo~!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Graduation

Main cast : Chanyeol dan Luhan – other pairing will up soon

Rated : T

Chapter : 3

Warning: BL, Romance, Sad, many typo(s)

* * *

 _ **Biar berusaha segigih apapun, Dia tetap tak bisa menang di bidang olahraga maupun percintaan. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah menang.**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Seoul, 2016**

Fajar merangkak naik secara perlahan walaupun masih terlihat begitu gelap diluar sana dan suara dering berisik saling bersahutan satu sama lain dari dua ponsel yang berbeda tapi di setting dengan alarm di waktu yang sama. Dua tubuh berbeda ukuran dalam satu ranjang yang luas saling menggeliat namun pemuda bertubuh tinggi harus rela menjadi korban akibat tendangan tidak sadar dari si mungil. Yang akhirnya berhasil membuat salah satu dari dua penghuni ranjang itu terbangun dengan tidak elit dalam posisi jatuh terguling di lantai, ini menyakitkan untuk sapaan pagi hari.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, apa kekasihnya bermain bola dalam tidurnya? Sebegitu cintanya pada sepak bola? Baru semalam dia terjungkal dan pagi ini pun harus merasakan kembali dari pemiliki kaki yang sama. Harusnya ia bisa terbangun dengan cara lebih baik seperti ciuman selamat pagi atas kesukarelaannya menginap disini semalam dan kesabarannya untuk menuruti keinginan Luhan yang tak ingin disentuh lebih dari sekedar foreplay dan membuatnya menuntaskan semuanya sendiri di kamar mandi.

Berdiri mengambil salah satu ponsel untuk dimatikan alarmnya, dan salah satu ponsel lainnya ia letakkan tepat di telinga sang kekasih. Mulai menanti si rusa terbangun, kekasihnya harus mendapat balasan setimpal. Dering begitu keras pada telinganya membuat si rusa terloncat dari tidurnya dengan cepat yang tak lama terjatuh akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Luhan menyadari bahwa ini perbuatan yang disengaja setelah sadar ada suara tawa menggema saat dirinya terjatuh dengan posisi kening membentur lantai dan kaki yang masih tergantung di atas tempat tidur. Ini memalukan, paginya buruk.

Chanyeol tahu ada tanda bahaya setelah lirikan mata mematikan sang kekasih, dan dirinya mulai mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi dengan berlari keluar dari kamar Luhan, mengabaikan teriakan kekesalan sang kekasih. Melewati dapur dan melihat ibu kekasihnya sudah berkencan dengan peralatan dapur.

"Pagi ibu" memberi sapaan dengan ciuman pada pipi sang ibu, wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum mengerti bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Dan selalu seperti itu jika Chanyeol menginap, paginya begitu ramai dengan teriakan Luhan akibat kenakalan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku hm? Teriakannya bisa membuat ayahnya terkena serangan jantung" si ibu melempar guyonan sambil terus melakukan kegiatan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Balasan ucapan selamat pagi setelah menendangku terjatuh dari tempat tidur, bu. Dan kurasa, aku harus cepat atau dia akan menyusulku" Chanyeol berlari masuk kamar mandi dengan sebelumnya meneriakkan pesan pada sang ibu.

"Kalau Luhan ingin membalas, suruh ia masuk ke dalam untuk menyusulku, bu" ibu Luhan hanya menggeleng tertawa. Rumahnya sungguh ramai sekali di jam 6 pagi ini. Dan tak lama, anaknya muncul dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Chanyeol bilang, kau bisa membalasnya didalam sana" sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi tempat Chanyeol berada. Luhan mendengus jengah.

"Yang ada aku tidak akan selamat didalam sana, bu" rengek Luhan.

..

..

"Kau masih marah padaku? Kau sudah menendangku tiga kali sebagai pembalasan. Berhentilah merajuk. Kau menggemaskan" Chanyeol tetap mengoceh tak karuan tanpa peduli jika sederet kalimatnya berdampak buruk pada wajah Luhan yang memerah malu sampai ke telinganya.

"Diamlah bodoh" Luhan merasa ini perjalanan terlama menuju sekolah. Harusnya ia menolak pergi ke sekolah saja hari ini, dia seperti orang tua yang mengantar anaknya untuk latihan atau les dan semacamnya. Dia tidak ada keperluan lain di sekolah selain menunggui kekasihnya selesai latihan berlari.

Bus berhenti pada pemberhentian di dekat sekolahnya, dan mereka harus berjalan sedikit untuk sampai. Mereka tidak hanya berdua, banyak siswa lainnya yang menempuh perjalan dengan cara yang sama. Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan maafnya setelah diberi pukulan sayang pada tempat favorit Luhan. Berjalan dengan beberapa sapaan dari siswa lainnya. Mereka berdua adalah dua dari _tiga_ siswa favorit disekolahnya, jadi tidak heran jika mereka selalu mendapat sapaan disana-sini.

"Belajarlah yang benar, aku akan menunggumu _ditempat biasa_ nanti" ucap Luhan sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu" Chanyeol berlalu menuju kelasnya sendiri yang terletak di lantai dua.

Setelah menuruni anak tangga yang tidak terlalu banyak, tangannya nyaris menggapai pintu kelas namun gagal akibat sebuah pelukan pada lehernya dari arah belakang yang cukup mengagetkannya. Badannya terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh menindih seseorang yang memeluk lehernya tadi. Melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah si pelaku.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" pertanyaan jengkel itu hanya dijawab cengiran tak berdosa dari si pelaku.

"Hahaha maaf! Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, Yeol" suara itu merengek menggelikan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Berilah sapaan yang tidak seperti percobaan pembunuhan. Kau bukan memelukku tapi mencekik leherku" dan lagi-lagi yang diajak bicara hanya tertawa geli merasa berhasil merusak pagi orang di hadapannya ini.

Tetap saling menyalahkan dan disanggah dengan pembelaan sampai tidak sadar posisi mereka masihlah terduduk dilantai koridor yang terkadang mendapat tatapan heran dari setiap orang yang melewati mereka. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu sebagaimana akrabnya mereka.

Chanyeol merasa ini sudah terlalu lama, dan dia harus benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Lima menit lagi jam mengajar akan dimulai dan itu membuat Chanyeol berdiri lebih dulu dan merapihkan seragamnya. Dengan segala kebaikan hatinya, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu si perusak harinya berdiri. Namun tangan itu justru mengenggam tangan lain sebagai tumpuannya berdiri. Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya setelah tahu siapa si pahlawan kesiangan didepannya ini.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Yeol"

"Ya, sampai bertemu nanti, Baek"

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit milik Baekhyun –si pelaku yang nyaris mencekiknya- menjauh dengan seseorang yang membantunya berdiri tadi, yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Tersenyum pahit melihat Baekhyun yang masih selalu tersipu tiap kali sang mantan kekasih berada disekitarnya.

' _Jika masih saling membutuhkan, kenapa tidak kembali saja. Dasar pasangan bodoh'_

..

..

Tidak ada siswa yang dapat duduk tenang menantikan jam mengajar berakhir setiap harinya sehingga mereka dapat segera meninggalkan sekolah dan memanjakan diri dengan ranjangnya. Bel sekolah berkali-kali lipat terdengar merdu jika berbunyi sebanyak empat kali yang menandakan jam sekolah telah berakhir, bahkan siswa teladan pun bisa menjadi nomor satu juga dalam hal meninggalkan kelas saat suara merdu itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang teramat rajin untuk menjadi orang paling terakhir meninggalkan kelas, tetapi dirinya terlalu malas untuk berebut keluar melewati pintu yang sempit. Setelah merasa isi tasnya sudah terpenuhi, dan membaca pesan dari Luhan yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah berada diatas untuk menemani Chanyeol latihan. Dirinya segera bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian lebih santai.

Sekolahnya adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan, Hanyoung High School. Dengan memiliki fasilitas lengkap, sistem belajar–mengajar terbaik dan nyaman, menu makan terbaik pada kantinnya saat jam istirahat, dan pastinya memilki peraturan dan persyaratan yang cukup ketat untuk bersekolah disini. Dan sekolahnya ini selalu memiliki jadwal acara tahunan sehari menjelang kelulusan para siswa tingkat akhir, lomba marathon tahunan. Hanya beberapa siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan ini dan selebihnya memilih untuk duduk manis menjadi penonton. Tapi menjadi wajib untuk siswa yang memiliki catatan nilai terbaik untuk olahraga khususnya bidang lari.

Lapangan sudah dipenuhi beberapa siswa yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara marathon tahunan sekolah, salah satunya Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan sedikit pemanasan sambil terus menajamkan pendengarannya demi mendengar instruksi dari sang guru. Dan dirinya sudah harus bersiap pada lintasan lari di pinggir lapangan.

Ini hanya waktu latihan diluar jam sekolah tetapi beberapa siswa mengikuti bagaimana kegiatan ini berjalan, saling bertaruh siapa yang lebih unggul kali ini, apakah masih sama dengan _tahun lalu_? Atau kedudukan bisa terganti dengan yang lain? Walaupun terkadang hasil latihan dan hasil mutlak pemenang pada harinya mungkin bisa saja berbeda.

Cuaca panas sudah tidak dihiraukan lagi untuk tetap memacu kakinya berlari lebih dan lebih cepat lagi demi mendapat catatan waktu terbaik. Jantungnya berdegup diatas normal seiring langkah kakinya yang kian melaju cepat dengan peluh membasahi layaknya terguyur air hujan. Tidak peduli semua itu, garis finish sudah terlihat menanti di depan matanya dengan sang guru yang setia berdiri dengan stopwatchnya. Tidak ada siapapun di depan atau sisi kanan kirinya, dirinya akan menjadi _nomor satu_ kali ini.

..

..

"48.24 detik! Catatan waktumu semakin baik. Pertahankan itu, _Jongin_ "

Sang guru pergi begitu saja setelah dengan baiknya memuji sang nomor satu, Kim Jongin. Sedangkan Chanyeol harus rela menjadi si nomor dua lagi, dengan selisih detik. Ini sebuah kemajuan sebenarnya, dari menit menjadi detik, tidak seperti biasanya. Setiap kali ia yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang paling mendekati garis finish, tapi di detik itu juga ia selalu melihat Jongin menyusulnya dan mencapai garis kemenangan lebih awal.

 _"_ _48.28 detik! Wah- kau berlatih dengan sangat giat Park Chanyeol, catatan waktumu menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya"_

Harusnya Chanyeol cukup puas dengan hasilnya hari ini, dia semakin mendekati rekor si nomor satu. Dan memang selalu begitu sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa, dirinya terkadang lelah menjadi si nomor dua, seakan selalu menjadi bayangan dimana tempatnya adalah selalu di belakang bukan di depan Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sang nomor satu saat dirasa sudah dapat bernafas dengan normal. Jongin masih tetap dalam posisinya yang membungkuk demi mendapatkan udara segarnya kembali, ia menyadari bahwa seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah mencoba mendekat atau mungkin akan membuka suara sebentar lagi. Jongin terlihat tidak peduli dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya, meraih botol minumnya dan meminumnya dengan tidak sabar. Mengacuhkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, itulah dirinya.

"Kai" Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama sapaan seperti yang lain. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya begitu lembut dengan nama kecilnya –Jongin- seperti keluarganya atau _seseorang_ yang menjadi pengecualian untuknya. Kai masih sibuk dengan air minumnya, dan Chanyeol juga tidak peduli. Sudah terbiasa tak mendapat balasan baik dari lawan bicaranya ini.

"Aku rasa kau mendengar bahwa catatan waktuku semakin mendekatimu" tetap tidak ada tanggapan dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. "Aku rasa tahun ini, kau akan melihatku mencapai garis finish jauh di depanmu" Kai tertawa remeh mendengarnya, sekali lagi ia terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali. Merapihkan isi tasnya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan sekolah, dan berbalik sebelumnya untuk menanggapi omong kosong Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli siapa dan kenapa orang lain ingin mengungguliku. Kau hanya akan terlihat menyedihkan dengan segala usahamu saat sadar bahwa dirimu hanya akan selalu menjadi si nomor dua, Park Chanyeol" Kai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan area lintasan lari dan semakin menjauh berbelok keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya, memikirkan segala perkataan Kai yang terasa begitu menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Dirinya dan Kai memang sedari awal tidak dalam ikatan hubungan yang dapat dikatakan baik ataupun buruk. Mereka tidak saling mengenal, jadi bagaimana bisa mereka bermusuhan ataupun berteman? Dari hari pertama mereka menjadi sorotan akan gelar atlet sekolahpun, mereka tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan ataupun saling bersaing satu sama lain. Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin membuka diri sama sekali, dan Chanyeol pun cukup waras untuk tidak mendekati orang semacam itu. Tapi entah sejak kapan Kai mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan berbeda dan menganggapnya saingan secara kasat mata. Tidak peduli fakta bahwa Kai seharusnya bersikap baik pada _sahabat kekasihnya_ saat itu.

"Chanyeol!" satu teriakan mendengung pada telinganya dan dapat menarik kesadarannya kembali. Sedikit menunduk untuk melihat mahluk kecil yang penuh keringat akibat kegiatan larinya, yang ia yakini pasti orang di hadapannya ini mendapat urutan paling terakhir.

"Bisakkah kau tidak selalu berteriak? Tadi pagi kau mencekikku dan sekarang kau ingin membuatku tuli?" mahluk kecil dihadapannya tidak peduli, dirinya merasa tidak bersalah kali ini.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi, tapi untuk kali ini kau memang tuli sebelum aku meneriakimu. Kau tidak menjawabku, kau hanya diam seperti patung sedari tadi" Oke, Chanyeol mengaku kalah untuk berdebat dengan mahluk cerewet satu ini.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol tidak ingin memperpanjang debat konyolnya ini dan memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi menanyakan maksud si pendek meneriakinya tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau bertengkar lagi dengan kekasihku?" pertanyaan itu dihadiahi satu dorongan keras pada dahi si mungil dari jari panjang Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau maksud kekasih? Kai? Kim Jongin? Aku berbaik hati untuk mengingatkanmu, bahwa dia adalah mantan kekasihmu yang masih dapat membuatmu tersipu malu layaknya wanita, tapi bukan kekasihmu."

"Ya ya ya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Park Chanyeol. Tapi sungguh aku tidak peduli dengan kenyataan yang ada selama dia masih memperlakukanku seperti kekasihnya" Chanyeol mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Terserah kau, Byun Baekhyun. Itu bukan urusanku"

"Jadi kalian kenapa?" tidak ada jawaban dan pembicaraan apapun. Chanyeol lelah dan tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Lebih baik ia menyusul Luhan yang pasti sudah kelelahan menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Jangan dipikirkan, okay? Kai mendapatkan piala nomor satunya disini, di lintasan lari ini. Tapi kau memiliki piala nomor satu sekolahan ini" Baekhyun mencoba menghibur sahabatnya walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Setidaknya ia berusaha memilah kalimat yang baik untuk diperdengarkan.

Tapi sepintar apapun Chanyeol, terkadang otaknya suka melambat saat berpikir. Atau mungkin Baekhyun harus pintar memilih kata yang lebih mudah dicerna dan tidak ambigu di telinga Chanyeol. Seperti sekarang muka bodohnya terpasang untuk menanyakan apa maksud Baekhyun barusan.

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum menjawabnya dengan gerakan jari menunjuk seseorang jauh di belakang tubuh tinggi sahabatnya. Chanyeol berbalik demi mendapatkan jawaban dan melihat seseorang berdiri di tempat tertinggi di sekolahnya, atap yang menjadi tempat favorit Luhan. Memandangnya balik dengan lambaian tangan mengarah pada mereka berdua.

Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya berdiri disana, menunggunya dengan setia tanpa menghiraukan rasa pegal pada kakinya yang akan berujung dengan rengekkan untuk minta digendong atau sebuah pijitan gratis pada kaki pendeknya dan traktiran satu bubble tea taro. Kali ini dirinya harus membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya, ia seharusnya merasa cukup untuk menjadi si nomor satu yang memenangkan hati seorang bintang sekolahnya sejak 2 tahun lalu. Luhan adalah pialanya, dirinya adalah pemenang nomor satu dan satu-satunya dari sekian banyak orang yang berharap lebih terhadap kekasihnya, si pria cantik yang menjadi incaran para penghuni sekolah, Luhan.

 **To be continue-**

Muehehe hai!

Maaf maaf maaf maaf sekali. Maaf aku telat 2-3 minggu buat update chapter 3 ini karena aku lagi masuk malem, ada lomba 2 minggu ini jadi harus latihan dan ribet buat urus perpanjangan paspor. Maaf banget.

Oke, chapter sebelumnya penasaran sama surat. Nah klo sekarang penasaran sama apa lagi? Baekhyun? Kai? Atau gurunya? Kkk~ ntar semua kejawab kok ya, sabar yoms. Pokoknya semoga suka ya.

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih lagi dan lagi buat kalian yang dateng ke page ini buat baca ff aku, review, dan follow ataupun nge fav cerita ini. Dan semoga setiap chapter yang aku publish ga mengecewakan tapi malah bikin kalian terus mau baca dan penasaran hehe. Sebetulnya aku mau banget bales satu-satu review kalian Cuma belum sempet, nanti ya sekalian banyak aja muehehe.

Okay, see you on the next chapter^^


End file.
